betrayalknowsmynamefandomcom-20200213-history
Giou Clan
A clan "touched by God" which manifests in the possession of special abilities that can be used to fight the Duras that threaten the balance of the human world ( the Zweilt Guardians have a separate page). Many of its members are involved in the political and financial world, which gives them the opportunity to get the resources they need, and also have “certain organizations” clean up for them when things get ugly. They have fought five major battles with Reiga. Branch Clans There are ten “god-touched” houses: The Giou 祇王 house is the head, followed by nine branch houses, namely Shinmei 神命, Murasame 叢雨, Renjou 蓮城, Usui 碓氷, Hourai 蓬莱, Furuori 降織, Otona 乙撫, Shikibe 式部 and Reisen 黎泉. In order to maintain the strong blood that was “touched by god”, Zweilt Guardians must follow the custom to choose their spouse from one of the ten houses. Marriage between Zweilt Guardians is desirable because of the idea was that the child would automatically inherit the “inborn gift” of the parents - but none of these children were ever born. Zweilt Guardians Currently, there are eight Zweilt Guardians in the Giou Clan. They are fiercely loyal to Yuki, loving him unconditionally and protecting him even at the cost of their own lives. Yuki is the most important existence not only to the Zweilts, but also to the entire Giou clan, as noted by Takashiro. To receive his orders and be with him is the happiness of the Zweilts as he is explained to be the axis of their world even in the subconscious level. However, this could explain why in Yuki's previous lives, she always suffered huge feelings of loneliness and was most likely confined deep into the Giou Clan residence. Even the Zweilt could not easily approach her therefore making it a strange experience even to adjust to, as indicated by Sairi. Locations There are three known locations of the Giou (and extended) Clan. The Twilight Manor in Shinjuku, Tokyo, the Main Residence in Kyoto and a residence in Kamakura, which is where Takashiro usually stays. Barriers have been raised on these grounds, so normal humans cannot enter, nor do they appear on any maps. Libraries There are also "libraries" on these grounds where Grimoire books are deposited. The libraries entrances are in the form of a 'teleport' gate that was created in another dimension in order to send you to the “library”. If one wants to go to the “library”, the main principle is to ask for permission from Takashiro, God’s Light or the Zweilt Guardians, who would incant a spell. Anyone else who wants to enter would be thrown out. -- this was set in order to keep suspicious people out. Masters There are certain select people who train the Zweilt in martial arts and related skills. They are not always from the branch families but have also reincarnated and were fighters in their past lives. Though unlike the Zweilts, their power comes from a "seal." This seal is a contract they have made with a Duras, similar to Takashiro, and had it sealed inside of them, giving them superhuman powers in exchange for their "remaining life source." Every time the seal is broken and they use their abilities, the Duras starts feeding on their life force. The current known Masters are - * Garan † * Rou Reizen † * Shizuka Usui * Tsubaki Shikibe Servants The Giou Clan has many people working under them such as doctors, chefs, butlers, omyouji and “certain organizations” to clean up for them when things get ugly. * Aya Kureha - (Maid) * Chiaki Kureha - (Butler) * Fujiwara Isuzu - (Doctor) * Fuyotoki Kureha - (Butler) * Ibuki Shikibe - (Secretary) * Katsumi Tooma - (Chef) * Tachibana Giou - (Steward) Category:Necromancers Category:Zweilt Category:Giou Clan